jens_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Airesu Tsubasa
Airesu Tsubasa (あいれす つばさ) is the twin brother of Jiggy Tsubasa. He works for Itori at Helter Skelter and is part of the ANIMALS project. Appearance Airesu is a tall, well built young man. His hair is snow white and his eyes are electric blue. He covers his left eye because when he was younger he got into a serious fight with a couple of older ghouls who caused extreme damage to that side of his face. His RC cells were busy keeping larger wounds closed and so his face never properly healed. Out of embarrassment, he keeps it covered. Personality Airesu is a quiet one, he doesn't speak unless spoken to. He doesn't talk much to others with the expectation of Jiggy, Itori, and frequents at the bar. He comes off as cold and monotone. A bit too serious for some to handle, yet this is his relaxed state. When around Kagami he becomes extremely protective and even hostile to those who try to interact with her (mostly towards men). Background Airesu grew up without a father for he died before his children were born. He lived in the fourth ward with his mother, twin sister Jiggy, and his younger sister Gurē. Since he was the only man in the household, he grew up with the mindset that he had to protect the rest of his family. His mother believed this also and she wanted her son to grow to be stronger than his father so he wouldn't fail at protecting them, so she started feeding him the flesh of other ghouls at a young age. He dropped out of high school during the first couple months, after getting into a fight with some older ghouls and becoming terribly injured. When he had gotten into the fight with the older ghouls, one had ripped out his left eye, causing extreme damage to his face. Since Airesu was in such a weakened state when it had happened, his RC cells were too busy keeping larger wounds closed and so his eye ended up not healing correctly, leaving it in a scarred state. The eye itself is usually covered out of embarrassment since it’s discolored and such. His mother believed that he needed to spend more time training in order to become stronger to protect himself, her, and his sisters. So she took him out of school to homeschool him. With even more pressure on his back to become stronger, Airesu started consuming the ghoul meat almost every day and training with friends of his to gain strength. The excessive combat and devouring of the flesh of his own kind caused him to start forming a kakuja at the mere age of fourteen. Airesu joined the Clowns at sixteen after his sister Jiggy joined. He later became a memeber of the Animals subdivision at nineteen. Trivia * For a ghoul and lacking the ability to enjoy human drinks, Airesu can make great mixtures and is fantastic at making new ones of his own design. * Airesu enjoys reading as a pastime. * He learned how to play the violin at fifteen, he picked it up as a hobby. * Airesu has problems with Asahi due to the fact that he slept with Jiggy. 3.png|Airesu eating human food in public in order to pass are.png|Airesu crying when Kagami went missing Category:Ghoul Category:Clown Category:Male Category:Kakuja Category:Characters Category:ANIMALS Project